Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 28
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich grüße euch, werte Leserschaft, und heiße euch herzlich zu einem weiteren Kapitel meines spitzenmäßigen Walkthroughs willkommen. Tja, bald ist es vorbei. Bald habt ihr dieses Spiel gemeistert. Ich sehe dem Ende des Spiels gerade mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits bedeutet es das Ende meines Walkthroughs, welchen zu schreiben mir wirklich großen Spaß macht, andererseits ist es natürlich immer ein tolles Gefühl, ein Spiel beendet zu haben. Seufz… Gehen wir es also an. Der leichteste letzte Dungeon aller Zeiten thumb|right|Beeindruckendes Szenario, nicht wahr? Im letzten Kapitel sind wir in dieses pinke Meteor-Teil reingeflogen, das da über dem Baum Iifars schwebt. Nur, was zur Hölle ist das für ein seltsamer Ort, an dem wir hier gelandet sind? Und hab ich Zidane nicht vor sieben Kapiteln gesagt, dass er die Finger vom Gras lassen soll? Jetzt hört dieser Irre schon Stimmen o.O Aber nein, er halluziniert nicht, es ist Garlant! Fragt mich nicht, wie der alte Knacker das anstellt, aber er kommuniziert telepathisch mit Zidane. Garlant erzählt ihm, dass die Bande am Ort der Erinnerung gelandet ist, der aus ihren Erinnerungen heraus geschaffen wurde. Ja toll, jetzt geht das schon wieder los. Kaum kreuzt dieser Sack auf, versteht man nur noch Bahnhof. Jedenfalls soll die Gruppe nun ihren Weg gehen, um die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren. Dann mal los. Stellt ein Team zusammen, wobei es euch diesmal auch freisteht, ob Zidane mit von der Partie sein soll oder nicht. Bei der ersten Durchquerung dieses Ortes sollte er aber noch drinbleiben, damit er auch weiterhin brav alle Bosse beklauen kann. Danach lauft ihr einfach mal los. An dieser Stelle sei zum Ort der Erinnerung gesagt, dass der Weg, den ihr gehen müsst, total linear ist und außer ein paar Bossen keinerlei Hindernisse bietet. Um nervtötende Wir-machen-den-Weg-frei-Schalterspiele wie in Kefkas Turm braucht ihr euch also keine Gedanken zu machen. Anders als in Artemisias Schloss müsst ihr auch keine dummen Rätsel lösen, um mal gegen einen Boss kämpfen zu dürfen, weil sie alle auf eurem Weg liegen. Einen optionalen Boss gibt es hier auch, aber er wird euch nicht überraschen und zerfetzen, so wie gewisse Drecksviecher im Interdimensionalen Riss. Was bietet der Ort der Erinnerung also dann? Nun, wie Garlant schon sagte, erfahrt ihr hier die ganze Wahrheit. Die Antwort auf das Leben, das Universum und den ganzen Rest. Dieser Ort ist die 42 von Final Fantasy IX. Und das gibt’s hier für Quina zu beißen: Die Chimära wendet eine Kombination von Konterangriffen an, welche insgesamt drei Runden in Anspruch nimmt. Erst löst sie Toxitus mit Toxinatem aus, dann versetzt sie ihr Opfer mit Polarhauch in den Frost-Zustand und zuletzt wird es mit einem physischen Angriff in den Virus-Zustand versetzt und gegebenenfalls durch Frost getötet. Da ihr diesem Viech wohl am häufigsten begegnet, aktiviert ihr einfach Gift und Galle und Thermometer und kloppt das Viech innerhalb besagter dreier Runden nieder. Im ersten Gebiet seht ihr sofort einen magischen Kreis, mit dem ihr euch zurück zur Invincible teleportieren könnt. Außerdem fällt euch links eine Kugel auf, die Augenkrebs verursacht, wenn man sie zu lange anstarrt. Dies ist ein Speicherpunkt, der am Ort der Erinnerung die Mogrys ersetzt. Diese kleinen Tierchen können ja nun wirklich nicht überall sein, kupo. Rechts könnt ihr in die Wand reinlaufen und die Kainslanze abstauben, welche Freias zweitbester Speer ist. Zu dumm nur, dass ihr den besten schon seit bestenfalls sieben Kapiteln in den Händen haltet. Es ist wahrlich eine Schande, wie dieses Item den Namen des größten Dragoons aller Zeiten besudelt. Lauft weiter, um eine Treppe zu erreichen, die wie ein Fragezeichen geformt ist. Von eurem Startpunkt aus links in der Ecke wird ein !''' über Zidanes Kopf erscheinen; untersucht ihr die Stelle, wird Zidane sich umsehen, aber sonst passiert nichts. Schaut ihr euch die Ecke aber mit Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png an, wird sich euch ein Geist vorstellen und euch zu einer Partie Tetra Master herausfordern! Er hat ziemlich starke Karten wie Alexander oder Invincible, nehmt euch beim Zocken also in Acht. Im nächsten Gebiet lauft ihr mehrere Treppen hoch; ganz oben angekommen, könnt ihr an einer überdachten Stelle das '''Richtschwert finden, Zidanes zweitstärkstes Räuberschwert. Wie blöd, dass selbst das stärkste nur Plunder ist, wenn ihr die Räuberseele dem normalen Angriff vorzieht. Lauft weiter ins nächste Gebiet und dort kurz vor dem Ende des Weges dem ersten Boss in die Arme. Jawohl, die Bosse hier sind unsichtbar und melden sich erst, wenn ihr schnurstracks in den Kampf rein rennt. Zum Glück habt ihr ja mich ^^ Nachdem Zidane es in meinem Spiel echt gewagt hat, nach Kalis Schwerthagel (!) den Trance-Zustand anzunehmen, geht es weiter zu einem Raum, in dem ihr Schloss Alexandria seht. Plötzlich sehen Zidane, Lili und Eiko die Zerstörung der Stadt durch Garlant, während Quina nur doof danebensteht und schließlich sagt, er habe nichts gesehen. Zidane erklärt dies damit, dass er und die Mädels eine Erinnerung an etwas gesehen haben, das Quina nicht betrifft, da er damals nicht in Alexandria war. Danach hört er wieder die Stimme von Garlant, der uns aber nichts Neues zu sagen hat. Lauft nach dieser Show die paar Stufen vor dem Schloss hoch, um links von euch Eikos Engelsflöte und rechts einen unsichtbaren Speicherpunkt zu finden. Rechts geht es weiter, bis ihr zwei Gebiete weiter zu einem Ort kommt, an dem es stürmt und wie aus Eimern gießt. Nach der ersten Treppe findet ihr links einen Kartengeist, der aber nur Haarband-Karten hat und somit nach einem Sieg schon wieder uninteressant ist. Lauft rechts weiter, wo Zidane zwei Personen sieht, die bei diesem Unwetter auf’s Meer fahren wollen. Er will sie warnen, doch da lösen sich die Leute in Luft auf… Eine Illusion? Nein, dies war eine Erinnerung an Lili und ihre Mutter, die vor zehn Jahren Madain Sari verlassen haben, als Kuja sich dort ein paar Bestia unter den Nagel reißen wollte und das Dorf dabei auch mal eben vernichtet hat. Doch wieso hat Zidane eine Erinnerung gesehen, die nicht ihm gehört? Mit dieser Frage wendet er sich, äh, vertrauensvoll an Garlant, der jedoch nur berichtet, dass er eine Gefahr in den Bestia sah. Schon wieder nichts Neues, und Zidanes Frage bleibt auch unbeantwortet. Ich will Garlant den Kopf abreißen. Schade, dass Kuja schneller war. Im nächsten Gebiet versucht der alte Knacker dann aber doch, etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen: Die Erinnerung, die Zidane gesehen hat, war seine eigene! Aber wie ist das bitte schon wieder möglich? Dieser Mann ist echt nicht gut darin, Fragen zu beantworten. Dafür erzählt er uns von Alexander, der so mächtig war, dass selbst die Esper seine Macht nicht kontrollieren konnten und sie deshalb den Edelstein, mit dem er beschworen wurde, in die vier Schatzkristalle aufgeteilt wurde. Nun könnt ihr links zwischen zwei Säulen entlanggehen und dort Mahagons beste Waffe, die Runenkralle finden. Kurz vor dem Auge der Invincible erwartet euch dann der nächste Boss. Danach lauft ihr durch das Auge zu einer brennenden Ruine. Madain Sari? Kann sein, aber genau weiß ich es nicht. Jedenfalls trefft ihr im nächsten Gebiet in der Ecke rechts unten den dritten Kartengeist, der einige hochseltene Karten besitzt. Bestia, Zauber, Waffen, von allem nur das Beste. Lauft weiter, um den eben noch zerstörten Ort in voller Pracht bewundern zu können. Links geht es zum nächsten Gebiet, in dem sich euch ein Bild bietet, das ihr sicher noch aus Oeil Vert kennt: Zwei Planeten, die miteinander verschmelzen, Gaia und Terra. Garlant berichtet, dass diese gewaltsame Übernahme Gaias durch Terra vor 5.000 Jahren fehlgeschlagen war, da der Planet praktisch altersschwach war. Daher erschuf der alte Knacker den Baum Iifars, damit besagte Übernahme trotzdem vonstattengehen konnte, nur halt langsamer. Seeehr viel langsamer, aber was soll’s. Weiter geht’s zu einem Speicherpunkt und einem Wasserfall, durch den ihr laufen müsst. Dahinter glaubt Quina, im Meer zu sein und zu ertrinken, als Zidane ihm klarmacht, dass hier gar kein Meer ist und er folglich gar nicht ertrinken kann. Die Treppe hinten führt euch weiter, rechts hinter den Felsen könnt ihr aber jemanden finden, der wohl die ganze Zeit hier rumgepennt hat und sich jetzt von eurer Anwesenheit gestört fühlt. Übrigens wird dabei kein !' über Zidanes Kopf erscheinen, ihr müsst die richtige Stelle also suchen, indem ihr immer wieder Datei:X-Knopf.png drückt. Jedenfalls könnt ihr entscheiden, ob ihr euch für die gestörte Nachtruhe entschuldigt oder ob ihr euch von dem Typen verhauen lassen wollt. Verhauen find ich gut. Machen wir das mal mit dem Penner. Hat Hades schließlich genug von eurer bravourösen Kampfeskunst gesehen, bietet er euch seine Dienste an, indem er seine Schmiede für euch öffnet. Jer! Protektringe solltet ihr genug haben, lasst also die Finger davon, zumal ihr weder Dunkelkristalle noch Reinkarnatringe scheißen könnt. Auch Beatrix‘ Infantinwache könnt ihr getrost liegenlassen, da außer der Generälin nur Mahagon etwas mit dem Teil anfangen kann – nämlich wegwerfen. Das ist es echt nicht wert, Leute. Sehr geil dagegen sind die Kaiserrobe und die Blechrüstung, welche euch allerdings euren einzigen Hammer und somit zehn coole Sekunden im Ending kostet. Ferner könnt ihr euch einen Eiferstein schmieden, mit dem ihr fortan Arche beschwören könnt! Das kostet euch jedoch eure beiden Eifersplitter, die aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit, die Elemente Himmel und Schatten zu absorbieren, irre nützlich im Kampf gegen Yadis sind. Da Arche selbst in diesem Kampf aber auch nicht zu verachten ist, überlasse ich euch die Entscheidung, ob ihr euch den Stein jetzt holt oder nicht. Übrigens ist Hades nicht die einzige Quelle für die Arche-Beschwörung – Yadis hinterlässt einen Eiferstein, wenn ihr ihn plattmacht. Im nächsten Gebiet erinnern sich alle irgendwie daran, dass Gaia vor Tausenden von Jahren nichts weiter war als ein einziges großes Meer. Besonders Zidane kommt das total komisch vor: Er kann sich daran erinnern, wie ein Planet, auf dem er nicht einmal geboren wurde, lange Zeit vor seiner Geburt ausgesehen hat. Und das ganz ohne Geschichtsunterricht oder Fernsehdokus. Langsam wird’s echt schräg. Und oben auf der Treppe wartet der nächste Boss. Wir haben ja auch so lange schon nicht mehr kämpfen dürfen. Am Ende der Treppe erreicht ihr ein Gebiet, in dem eine kaputte Uhr nervös vor sich hin tickt. Rechts in der Ecke ist ein unsichtbarer Speicherpunkt, und wenn ihr die Treppe hoch und dann nach rechts geht, könnt ihr den vierten und letzten Kartengeist herausfordern. Die Karten der Phantomkaiserin sind im Vergleich zu denen der anderen Geister recht schwach, aber irre selten. Zuschlagen! Hinter der Tür links sieht unsere Bande einen riesigen Feuerball, den Steiner zunächst für die Sonne hält, aber nein, es ist Gaia kurz nach seiner Entstehung. Jetzt hat die Gruppe so viele Erinnerungen gesehen und ist dabei immer weiter zurück in die Zeit gegangen, dass Zidane sich fragt, was wohl noch kommen wird, wenn die Bande immer weiterläuft. Klettert dann die Leiter hoch und untersucht danach die Ecke links oben für den '''Kronostock, Vivis beste Waffe, bevor es weiter nach oben geht. Ihr erreicht einen total schmucken Raum, der sich nach wenigen Schritten aber auflöst und in dem ihr das vierte und letzte Chaos verkloppen dürft >D Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden und weniger als 12 Stunden auf eurer Uhr stehen, findet ihr rechts am Rand Exkalibur II. Da dieser Fall aber höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, wenn ihr meinem Walkthrough gefolgt seid, widmet ihr euch lieber dem unsichtbaren Speicherpunkt links, bevor ihr weitergeht – wenn Zidane sich denn trauen würde. Unter seinen Füßen ist nämlich… nichts. Das sollte Exdeath besser nicht mitkriegen… Unsere Reise führt jetzt weiter in die unendlichen Weiten des Universums. Uuuhhh. Naja, nachdem Zidane ein paar ermunternde Wort von Garlant gehört hat, was durchaus nachvollziehbar ist. Immerhin läuft man nicht jeden Tag einfach so ins Nichts hinein. Hat er sich schließlich überwunden, lauft einfach nach oben, um weiterzukommen. Schließlich verlassen wir praktisch unser Universum und sehen nur noch die Erinnerungen des „Ursprungs“. Aha. Vorher will Zidane aber erstmal wissen, was Erinnerungen überhaupt sind, was Garlant ihm auch brav erklärt: Alles Leben ist miteinander verbunden, ebenso auch die Erinnerungen aller, die je gelebt haben. Klingt total nach Avatar-Gerede. Jedenfalls wurde alles von irgendjemandem geschaffen, der wiederum auch seinen eigenen Schöpfer hat; diese Kette geht praktisch immer weiter bis zum Schöpfer des Universums, dem Kristall. Doppel-Uuuhhh. Was aber gar nicht uuuhhh ist: Kuja will das Kristall (Jawohl, „das“) zerdeppern und so nach Terra nicht nur Gaia, sondern gleich das ganze Universum vernichten. Das ist ja so viel krasser als dieses abgelutschte Weltherrschafts-Thema, mwahahaha! So teilt Garlant uns seinen letzten Willen mit, bevor sein Geist uns endgültig verlässt: Wir sollen Kuja vernichten. … … …was glaubt der eigentlich, warum wir uns das alles hier antun? Idiot. Und mit diesen Worten im Ohr landet ihr in der Kristallwelt, welche den Ursprung des Universums enthält. Die einzigen Monster, denen ihr hier begegnet, sind kristallene Versionen der vier Chaose, die die gleichen Fähigkeiten haben wie die Originale und die ihr verspeisen könnt, falls noch Bedarf bestehen sollte. Außer diesen Gegnern, die übrigens nicht einen einzigen Erfahrungspunkt hinterlassen werden, gibt es hier nur euch, den Weg, der sich vor euch erstreckt, und die atemberaubende Schönheit des Kristalls. Schreitet also voran, bis ihr nach drei Gebieten einen Speicherpunkt erreicht. Das Gebiet mit dem Speicherpunkt ist sehr klein, außerdem könnt ihr euch mit ihm zurück zum Eingang teleportieren, und vom dem Tor, das euch weiterführt, gehen ein roter und ein blauer Energiestrahl aus. Ratet mal: Was befindet sich wohl hinter dem Tor…? Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Place of Memory ;Außerdem… *FFV – In Search of Light « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)